


Феникс

by Gierre



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Horror, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Альбус Дамблдор узнает о талантливом докторе Ганнибале Лектере, который ведет практику среди магглов. Загнанный в тупик поисками крестражей, Альбус принимает решение обратиться за помощью к тому, кто вне всяких сомнений не может представлять опасность.





	Феникс

Обратиться к магглу Альбусу Дамблдору посоветовала миссис Фигг. Они пили очередную порцию чая с Веритасерумом, она подливала себе снова и снова и к концу скромных домашних посиделок рассказывала Альбусу многочисленные истории о бурной молодости. Он терпел из уважения к старости, отсутствию магических способностей и заслуживающих всяческих похвал талантов миссис Фигг на ниве слежки за Гарри.  
С мальчиком было бы куда больше проблем, если бы не бдительность миссис Фигг и каждого из ее котов. Будь она волшебницей, хотя бы немного, хоть каплю, он, не раздумывая, взял бы ее в Хогвартс — на место менее терпеливых преподавателей по уходу за магическими существами. Однако миссис Фигг была сквибом до мозга костей, и эти истории, лишенные намека на ложь, давали Альбусу возможность следить за детством, отрочеством и юностью вечно попадающего в переделки Поттера.  
— Вам надо поговорить с тем доктором! — убежденно сказала миссис Фигг. Альбус на время потерял нить очередной истории о маггле-мотоциклисте, трех бутылках скотча и одной бутылке бренди, но при слове «доктор» вернулся в реальность.  
— Что вы говорите? — он подпер подбородок рукой, делая вид, что внимательно слушает старушку.  
— Да, этот доктор, — миссис Фигг принялась чесать затылок. Когда ей не удавалось вспомнить что-то, у неё начинался страшный зуд. Побочный эффект Веритасерума, используемого с большой частотой. Если бы только у Альбуса был выбор. Он терпеливо ждал, напоминая себе, как много сквиб сделала для Ордена в прошлом и как много делала для него лично прямо сейчас.  
— Его зовут Ганнибал Лектер!  
— Где он учился? — спросил Дамблдор.  
— О, этого я не знаю, — огорчилась миссис Фигг. — Я увидела объявление в газете. Подумала, вам будет полезно.  
— Объявление в газете? — он не мог вспомнить, с каких пор «Пророк» публикует частные объявления. Может, и ему самому тоже кто-то слишком часто подливает Веритасерум в чай?  
— Да-да! — миссис Фигг вскочила и побежала к тумбе, где вместе с пустыми упаковками от кошачьего корма валялись старые газеты. Ей пришлось перебрать с десяток, прежде чем она выудила нужную и побежала к Альбусу.  
«Ведь я сам тоже не молодею», — он укорил себя мысленно за то, что смотрит на миссис Фигг со снисхождением.  
— Частная практика… — Альбус читал вслух, чтобы успокоить хозяйку. — Обширный опыт… индивидуальный подход… двести фунтов… фунтов? Что это?  
Он сообразил, что держит в руках не «Пророк», а очередную дребедень магглов. У них было много прекрасных изобретений, но что касается прессы — они взяли худшее из мира волшебников и возвели это в культ.  
— Моя знакомая ниже по улице сказала, он творит чудеса, — многозначительно ответила миссис Фигг.  
— Думаете, кто-то из незарегистрированных?  
— Кто знает, — она таинственно пожала плечами.  
«Неужели я выгляжу так же жалко?» — подумал Альбус и, когда уходил, пообещал себе, что в следующий раз обойдется откровенным разговором и несложной легилименцией. Старушка совсем плоха, и даже если он думает, что делает это на благо всей Британии, оно того не стоит.

* * *

Несколько дней подряд Альбус изучал вырезки американских газет волшебного мира. Их было непривычно много, они пестрели громкими заголовками, перебивающими друг друга, и чаще всего нельзя было понять, что из описанных событий — правда, а что — утка для передовицы. Читать газеты Альбусу пришлось из-за многочисленных извинений МАКУСА. Руководство департамента магической защиты отвечало на вопросы Альбуса коротко и односложно, ссылаясь на срочные дела. Он же не мог понять, какие срочные дела могут отвлекать авроров — пусть живущих далеко за океаном и называющих себя другим словом — от войны с Волдемортом. В газетах он нашел намеки на происходящее — несколько загадочных исчезновений в крупных городах, включая Нью-Йорк, связанных с волшебниками. Искали серийного маньяка, составляли портреты, опрашивали жителей, просили гостей города быть бдительными. В некоторых Штатах ввели режим повышенной опасности и снова обязали въезжающих регистрировать артефакты, палочки и магических существ. Альбус отложил газеты и пообещал себе, что через неделю свяжется с руководством и объяснит им, что Тёмный Лорд и в прошлом действовал скрытно. Они ловят химеру, в то время как он сам пытается в одиночку противостоять Волдеморту.  
Дом мистера Лектера — _доктора_ Лектера — стоял в ряду прочих, ничем не выделяясь. Табличка с именем была выполнена в одном стиле с теми, что соседствовали с ней на других домах. Очередная безликая улочка пригорода, только и всего.  
— Добрый день, чем я могу вам помочь?  
Альбус решил не тратить время на расспросы и заглянул в разум доктора с порога. Времени разбираться с паранойей миссис Фигг у него не оставалось. Хоть он и дал себе слово, когда поручал ей следить за Гарри, что будет проверять все намеки, каждую мелочь, независимо от того, насколько странными и нелепыми они будут казаться на первый взгляд. Но незарегистрированный волшебник возле дома, за которым наблюдают Пожиратели, Министерство и он сам, Альбус Дамблдор, собственной персоной? Нет, это должен быть простой сумасшедший или шарлатан.  
Но сумасшедшим доктор Лектер не выглядел, и это было еще полбеды. Вторая половина беды заключалась в том, что Альбус не мог пробиться в голову загадочного «двести фунтов в час».  
— Чем я могу вам помочь? — любезно переспросил доктор тем временем.  
Альбус сделал еще пару попыток легилименции, потерпел неудачу и тяжело вздохнул. Он уже общался с магглами, которые имели природную защиту от ментальных чар. Чего стоил один только Черчилль.  
— Мне сказали, вы можете сотворить чудо, — ответил Альбус, закидывая первую удочку. У него с собой была целая рыбацкая сеть, но начинать он привык с малого. Возраст учит не спешить там, где есть возможность. Иной вред от плохого знакомства ничем не исправить, ему ли не знать.  
— Это зависит от того, что вы считаете чудом, — доктор не моргнул и глазом. Вид его был подчеркнуто вежливым и в то же время деликатным. Он стоял на пороге, давая возможность Альбусу уйти в любой момент, не теряя лица. Может, и стоит такое двести фунтов?  
— Могу я войти?  
В рабочем кабинете доктора было много книг, живой огонь и два удобных кресла. Альбус попытался понять, можно ли использовать камин как часть пороховой сети, но потерпел неудачу и здесь, потому что огонь был слишком далеко от него. Все это требовало открытой проверки с волшебной палочкой, но он поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет проверять. Если окажется, что перед ним достаточно могущественный волшебник, способный скрыть свое существование, но при этом не имеющий целью навредить Альбусу лично или его интересам, такое поведение будет плохим началом знакомства. Лучше подождать, дать возможность доктору самому заговорить о проблемах, надеждах, и уже потом сделать выводы. Книги, огонь, кресла — всё это может стоять в доме увлеченного знаниями обеспеченного маггла.  
— Вы хотите поговорить о себе? — спросил доктор. Он не стал садиться в кресло, а вместо этого присел за рабочий стол в углу, где были разложены листы бумаги и несколько открытых книг. Альбус мог свободно ходить по кабинету, изучая его.  
— Я не похож на вашего клиента?  
— Среди моих клиентов разные люди, — ответил Лектер, и этот ответ был такой же пустышкой, как все остальные.  
Как часто ему приходится работать со сложными случаями? Достаточно, чтобы понять их сложность. Можно ли договориться об альтернативной оплате? Если возникнет такое желание, его можно обсудить. Какие удивительные случаи может он припомнить? Все случаи удивительны, люди с простыми проблемами не приходят к нему. Почему он прибыл в Англию после долгих лет практики в Америке?  
— Хотелось вернуться к корням, — наконец доктор дал конкретный ответ.  
— Ваши родственники жили здесь?  
— В Европе, — ответил Лектер и тоном дал понять, что спрашивать подробнее не стоит.  
Альбусу давно не встречался настолько твердый и вежливый одновременно собеседник. Он вспомнил юность и короткие встречи летом. Сестру, брата. Честность и хорошие манеры — такого больше не встретишь.  
— Вы не хотели бы сесть в кресло?  
Альбус хотел бы. Он вспомнил, который час, и подумал, что очередная встреча с Северусом не стоит того, чтобы на неё торопиться. Рука потерпит, в конце концов, он уже обречен. Почему бы напоследок не поговорить с приятным собеседником?  
— Все наши разговоры будут записаны, — предупредил доктор. — Записи останутся у меня. Вы можете не волноваться о конфиденциальности. Если вас это устраивает, мы можем начать.  
— Начать? Что вы хотите услышать? — первые мысли были такими злыми и скептичными, что он сам себя оборвал. Пройти так много, чтобы теперь шутить о подходе психоаналитиков? Для этого он слишком стар.  
— Все, что вы хотите сказать, — парировал доктор.  
— Есть проблема, которую я не могу решить, — начал Альбус.  
— Вы считаете, что должны решить ее, несмотря на это?  
— Я должен, — Альбус улыбнулся, возвращая доктору его собственную интонацию. Есть вещи, обсуждать которые не имеет смысла.  
— Расскажите, как вы столкнулись с ней? Когда поняли, что должны решить ее?  
Альбус закрыл глаза и вспомнил бледного мальчика из приюта. Наверное, он понял уже тогда. Перед ним была проблема, которую он должен был решить, но он не смог, и вот проблема преследует его долгие десятилетия.  
— Сколько вам было?  
— Это имеет значение? — удивился Альбус.  
— _Всё_ имеет значение, но есть вещи, которые имеют больше значения для _вас_ , и я здесь, чтобы помочь вам понять, какие.  
Альбус подумал, что перед ним цитата из пособия по работе с трудными клиентами. Возвышенные фразы, не говорящие ничего, кресла, огонь — все это похоже на лавку шарлатана. Нужно закончить эксперимент, признать его провалившимся и уйти.  
— Вы обвиняете себя в смерти других людей, — неожиданно сказал доктор.  
Альбус промолчал — ему стало интересно послушать.  
— Вы считаете, что на вас лежит вина, и что вы можете предотвратить больше смертей. Вы зашли в тупик и не знаете, что можете сделать. Вы умираете.  
Вспоминая воодушевленное лицо миссис Фигг, Альбус подумал, что перед ним человек, который творит чудо. Это не было похоже на пособие по работе с трудными клиентами. Это было похоже на предвидение или легилименцию. Он даже огляделся, забыв, пил ли что-то в доме гостеприимного доктора. Нет, не пил. Никто не предложил ему, хотя на столике возле его кресла стояла новомодная запечатанная бутылка воды.  
— Если вы пришли ко мне, вы допускаете мысль, что вам может помочь другой человек.  
— Да, — другой человек был ему очень нужен. Будь Альбус уверен, что этот человек никому _ничего_ не расскажет, он бы…  
— Вы можете быть уверены, все, что будет сказано в этом кабинете, останется между нами. Никакие обстоятельства не вынудят меня нарушить врачебную тайну.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в вашей честности, доктор, — соврал Альбус.  
— Вы сомневаетесь, что не существует способа _заставить_ меня нарушить тайну.  
— Да.  
— Среди ваших знакомых много людей знает обо мне?  
Это был настолько простой и точный вопрос, что Альбус сам удивился, почему не задал его себе. Кто рассказал ему про доктора Лектера, который творит чудеса? Сквиб миссис Фигг, женщина, которой не верил даже продавец кошачьего корма. Доктор Лектер живет на улице, которую патрулируют агенты Волдеморта, отряды авроров и членов Ордена, но все же Лектер продолжает принимать клиентов прямо здесь, у них под носом, и им все равно.  
— Нет, — ответил Альбус.  
— Что ж, вряд ли они заинтересуются мной в ближайшее время, не так ли?  
Пожалуй, если они не заинтересовались Лектером, когда он приехал, почему их должно заинтересовать его пребывание здесь теперь, когда он принимает толпы магглов с головной болью неясного происхождения?  
— Вы не обязаны называть имен.  
Альбус тяжело вздохнул. Он давно не рассказывал другому человеку о том, что волновало его. Стоит ли это двести фунтов? Наверное, это стоит гораздо больше.

* * *

Новости из Америки принесла Минерва. Она не успела причесаться и казалась смешной в одежде для сна, но Альбус нахмурился — он знал, что декан Гриффиндора позволяет себе выглядеть так, лишь когда речь идет о жизни и смерти.  
— Они нашли тела, Альбус! — Минерва хлопнула свежим выпуском иностранной газеты по его столу. На первой полосе мелькали цветные буквы, лица сотрудников МАКУСА были непроницаемыми, но фотографу пришлось убрать часть изображения с мест преступления.  
— Что говорят в Министерстве? — спросил Альбус, не слишком рассчитывая на ответ — Минерва не любила сплетни.  
— Ничего! — возмущенно воскликнула она. — Представьте себе, ничего! Аврорат считает, это дело рук одного маньяка, и они уверены, что преступник пойман. Но мы с вами понимаем, что происходит, не так ли? Все как тогда. Волшебники пропадают, и нам преподносят это как несчастные случаи или действия одиночки. Разве может кто-то убить десятерых хорошо обученных волшебников, которые всю жизнь провели в борьбе с преступностью.  
— Они просто не хотят поверить, Минерва, — печально улыбнулся Альбус. Он знал, что нужно торопиться, и приготовил для новой встречи с доктором кое-что подходящее.  
Доктор ждал его в назначенное время, и Альбус, пряча в кармане мантии упаковку лакрицы, чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. Прошла неделя с последнего сеанса, Северус сказал, что его состояние ухудшилось, но спустя столько лет Альбус чувствовал себя по-настоящему хорошо. Он мог обсудить с другим человеком то, что чувствовал, и хотя двести маггловских фунтов каждую неделю исправно утекали из его кошелька, за это бесподобное ощущение он готов был платить больше.  
— Я принес вам небольшой подарок, — сказал Альбус. Конфеты остались на столике рядом с бутылкой воды. Альбусу хотелось верить, что доктор попробует хотя бы одну. Однажды после сеанса они разговорились, и Лектер сказал, что любит эксперименты с кухней. Пробовал ли он когда-нибудь лакрицу? Нет, не сложилось. Хотел бы он? Да, пожалуй, это было бы интересно.  
— Спасибо, Альбус, — пока доктор сидит в своем кресле, его лицо непроницаемо. Наверное, тяжело жить с такой защитой. Альбус слышал от магглорожденных, что люди, не способные к эмпатии — ужасное слово для мысленного общения — часто остаются одни.  
— Я хочу поговорить об этом ребенке.  
— О Томе?  
— Да, о Томе. Недавно я узнал о нем одну важную вещь, и я думаю, что она может помочь мне разобраться в его мотивах. Вы можете предсказать, что сделает человек, если знаете о нем достаточно?  
— Я говорю о клиентах, Альбус, — ответил Лектер. — Вы пришли ко мне со своей проблемой, и моя задача — помочь вам разобраться в ней.  
— Он — моя проблема.  
— Почему?  
— Он — ошибка, которую я допустил и еще могу исправить.  
— Вы не обязаны исправлять все ошибки в своей жизни, Альбус.  
— Эта ошибка — одна из немногих, которые я могу исправить.  
Лектер долго молчал. Пока его безразличный взгляд был устремлен в одну точку, Альбус пытался — снова и снова — пробиться к его мыслям. Но за холодной стеной, казалось, ничего не было. Ни воспоминаний, ни образов. На секунду Альбуса посетила жуткая мысль, что Лектер _действительно_ может ни о чем не думать.  
— Хорошо, я сделаю исключение. Расскажите мне о Томе.  
Альбус не знал, с чего начать. Он помнил жизнь Волдеморта лучше, чем свою собственную.  
— Вы верите в волшебство?  
— Нет, — Лектер улыбнулся, — я — материалист. Я ни во что не верю, я опираюсь на факты.  
— Если я покажу вам волшебство, вы поверите?  
— Нет, — улыбка Лектера стала шире, — я просто увижу новые факты.  
Дамблдор заставил коробку с лакрицей пролететь к соседнему креслу, опуститься на столике Лектера и внимательно посмотрел за его реакцией. Доктор удивился.  
— Не думал, что вам так хочется, чтобы я попробовал конфету, — сказал он, открыл упаковку и взял одну палочку.  
Реакция маггла должна была быть другой.  
— Это волшебство, о котором я говорю.  
— Я вас понял, — кажется, лакрица не понравилась доктору, но он из вежливости продолжил её есть.  
— Теперь вы понимаете, о чем я?  
— Пока нет. Вы хотите, чтобы я предсказал для вас поведение мальчика, но зачем-то предложили мне корень солодки.  
Альбус надеялся, что это ирония, и продолжил. Его рассказ растянулся на целый час, он успел рассказать о детстве будущего Темного Лорда, когда время сеанса подошло к концу.  
— Мы можем встретиться раньше? Речь идет о жизни и смерти, доктор.  
— Нет, — Лектер встал из кресла и направился к выходу. — Мне нужно о многом подумать, _профессор_. Вы рассказали мне достаточно. В следующий раз я постараюсь ответить на ваши вопросы.  
Уходя, Альбус заметил возле дома Гарри старушку Фигг. Она наблюдала за окнами комнаты Мальчика-который-выжил. Некоторые люди всю жизнь занимаются тем, что усвоили в молодости. Альбус ведь тоже следил за ребенком. Только его ребенок вырос и стал отвратительным существом, а мальчик, за которым присматривала миссис Фигг, стал храбрым и добрым. Если бы только…

* * *

Со дня возрождения Тёмного Лорда Альбус оттягивал время разбора почты. Хорошие новости были редкостью, а плохие успевали догнать его даже без писем. Но послание мадам Максим оказалось слишком мрачным даже по меркам военного времени. Пропало два преподавателя. Бобатон остался без профессора зельеварения, а преподавать уход за магическими существами пришлось самой мадам, поскольку профессор исчезла прямо посреди урока, извинившись перед учениками за то, что ей нужно срочно отправиться к родственникам в Румынию. Мадам Максим утверждала, что таких родственников у неё не было, и, как и в случае второго исчезновения, она склонна считать, что это дело рук Тёмного Лорда. Она связалась с Каркаровым, но тот не ответил на её письмо, поэтому она просит Альбуса помочь в замещении должности — посоветовать подходящего человека, который не испугается работать с детьми в неспокойное время.  
Альбус положил письмо поверх горы вырезок из американских газет. Похоже, Том решил играть грубо. В прошлый раз он ограничивал себя редкими вылазками, а теперь действует так смело, будто он — единственный волшебник. Нужно было возвращаться к доктору и задавать ему новые вопросы. По дороге Альбус забрал несколько флаконов с воспоминаниями.  
— Вы сказали, его интересовала смерть, — сказал Лектер.  
— Лучше будет сказать, что его интересовала жизнь.  
— Нет, — доктор посмотрел без тени улыбки, строго и даже жестоко. — Жизнь не интересовала его совершенно. Если факты, о которых вы рассказали мне, правдивы. Я надеюсь на это, потому что вынужден полагаться на ваш рассказ.  
Альбусу пришла в голову неожиданная идея.  
— Я могу показать вам.  
— У вас есть фотографии?  
— У меня есть нечто гораздо лучше фотографий, — его охватило почти детское чувство превосходства. Омут памяти — козырь в рукаве. Остается надеяться, что разум маггла сможет выдержать его. С другой стороны, этот разум сопротивляется легилименции. Почему бы не попробовать?  
Воспоминания из Омута, впрочем, произвели на Лектера не больше впечатления, чем коробка с лакрицей, которая пролетела по воздуху. Он остался спокоен и собран.  
— Вы хотите убить его, — сказал Лектер.  
Альбус поправил:  
— Я хочу спасти его от него самого.  
— Вы хотите убить его, — настаивал Лектер. — Когда вы признаете это, вам проще будет двигаться дальше.  
— Вы готовы помочь мне убить человека?  
— Я готов помочь вам в той области, где вам нужна помощь. Словами.  
— Я не первый человек, кто обращается к вам с такой проблемой?  
— Как я уже сказал вам во время первой встречи, я гарантирую клиентам, что любая информация о них останется между нами. Нарушать это правило я не буду ни под каким предлогом.  
— Прошу прощения, доктор.  
— Все в порядке, профессор, — Лектер остался спокоен. — Ваш мальчик, тот, что был на кладбище, должен умереть.  
— Как вы…  
Альбус не знал, как сформулировать вопрос. Как он узнал? Как догадался? Что именно привело его к такому умозаключению? Они почти не говорили о Гарри. Неужели этого «почти» было недостаточно?  
— Когда вы вспоминаете о нем, вы видите перед собой мертвеца, — ответил Лектер. — Для вас мальчик уже умер. Вы не хотите, чтобы напрасной была не только ваша смерть, но и его. Теперь я понимаю, почему вы так одержимы Томом.  
— Он преступник, — возразил Альбус.  
— Вы планируете убийство ребенка, — парировал Лектер.  
Альбусу нечего было ответить, и он захотел уйти, поэтому встал из кресла. Прежде чем за ним закрылась дверь, он услышал:  
— Я знаю, как убить Тома.

* * *

Выбраться на следующую встречу Альбусу помешали обстоятельства. Пожиратели Смерти атаковали несколько семей волшебников, члены Ордена в панике требовали очередной встречи, Министр угрожал немыслимой проверкой, нужно было успеть разобраться со всеми неотложными делами и сделать то, что он запланировал месяц назад. Встречи с дурмстрангцами, переговоры с Бобатон. МАКУСА продолжал отвечать односложно, где-то на задворках Нью-Орлеана отыскали старого волшебника, который в молодости активно поддерживал Гриндевальда, и теперь искали доказательства его вины. «Пророк» написал короткую заметку о том, что в Америке действуют старые пособники Геллерта. Альбусу стало смешно — он хорошо помнил время своей первой войны, «пособников» Гриндевальда, его методы, и даже мысль о том, что каким-то образом они могут быть замешаны в этих исчезновениях, казалась ему смешной. Устранение волшебников МАКУСА было на руку только одному тёмному волшебнику, и Альбус рассчитывал отыскать его слабое место очень скоро.  
— Простите, что пропустил встречу, — сказал Альбус с порога.  
— Ничего страшного, пока вас не было, я прочел много интересных книг, — по лицу доктора снова нельзя было понять, о чем он думает.  
— О волшебстве?  
— Скорее об истории. Вы хотите поговорить о Томе, я прав?  
— Разве у меня есть другие варианты?  
— Другие варианты, Альбус, есть всегда. Если Том до сих пор беспокоит вас, значит, эта проблема еще не решена.  
Альбус почувствовал тень намека и попробовал понять, о чем говорит собеседник, но потом перед его глазами встали события, освещенные «Пророком». Нападения, жертвы, угрозы. Пока проблема Тома не будет «решена», он не имеет права на другие.  
— Вы сказали, что знаете, как ее решить.  
— Том напуган. Он напуган с глубокого детства, и этот страх смешался с обидой потери. Дети, похожие на него, редко находят конструктивные, по меркам общества, способы адаптироваться к внешнему миру. Он защищается, и это единственное, на что он способен.  
— Он убивает людей.  
— Хотя это странно, Альбус, я все же напомню вам, что нападение является лучшей защитой. Его атаки, о которых вы рассказали мне, выглядят хаотичными. Скорее всего, большую их часть он не планирует. Вы начали свой рассказ с того, что назвали его «Темным Лордом», и мне кажется, это определение мешает вам увидеть его тем, кем он является. Вы рассуждаете о нем, как о человеке зрелом, и такой человек, вне всяких сомнений, при его талантах смог бы защитить себя намного лучше. Но поскольку он боится с глубокого детства и не представляет себе, что такое безопасность, я уверен, что его так называемая защита — предсказуема. Вы говорили мне, что он увлекался историями чистокровных семей. Вы рассказали мне о том, что он считает магглорожденных волшебников людьми второго сорта. Вы сказали достаточно, чтобы я понял, как помочь вам решить вашу проблему.  
— Тогда чего вы ждете? — Альбус понял, что менторский тон доктора раздражает его. Перед ним человек, который не способен заставить сдвинуться с места даже книгу. Он вынужден вставать на лесенку, чтобы добраться до верхних полок. И этот человек хочет убедить его, что способен убить Волдеморта?  
— Вы пришли ко мне как клиент, Альбус, и я жду возможности помочь. Пока вы не позволите мне, я ничего не могу сделать.  
— Вы говорите о доверии? Считайте это издержками профессии.  
— Да, я говорю о доверии, Альбус, и вы тоже можете считать это издержками профессии. Если вам нужен убийца, вы пришли не по адресу. Двести фунтов в час — не совсем та оплата, которая соответствует вещам, которые вы хотите, чтобы я сделал для вас. Я могу _помочь_ вам, я уверен в этом. У меня достаточно информации. Но пока я не увижу, что моя помощь пойдет вам на пользу, я не буду продолжать наши сеансы.  
— Пойдет на пользу? О чем вы? Мне нужно избавить мир от человека, который на прошлой неделе жестоко убил семью магглов на юге.  
— Я не до конца уверен, как обстоят дела в вашем мире, Альбус, но в моем мире существуют законы. В моем мире человек, который жестоко убил семью _людей_ , любую семью, должен быть взят под стражу, должен иметь возможность защищать себя в суде, должен иметь право подать апелляцию, если сочтет, что суд не был справедлив. В вашем мире дела обстоят иначе?  
В очередной раз Альбус ощутил желание покинуть кабинет доктора, который заставлял его снова и снова сталкиваться с вещами, которые давно были похоронены под грузом ответственности. Имеет ли он право убить убийцу? Может ли он позволить себе убивать ради _общего блага_? Чаще всего — нет. Чаще всего он должен проявлять милосердие и благоразумие. Чаще, да, но не теперь, когда на кону не десятки, а сотни, тысячи жизней.  
— Если вы считаете, что этот человек заслуживает смерти, у вас есть на это основания. Моя задача — понять, о чем вы думаете. Я должен быть уверен, Альбус, что не совершаю ошибки.  
Вглядываясь в непроницаемое лицо, Альбус, наконец, понял, где ошибся сам. Он пришел в дом к врачу, показал несколько фокусов, рассказал историю о злом мальчике и теперь требует от Лектера соучастия в преступлении. Неужели он стал таким небрежным, неужели так постарел?  
— Конечно, доктор. Я объясню вам.  
Рассказ о последнем преступлении Беллы Лестрейндж не произвел на Лектера большого впечатления. Пытки, несколько расчлененных тел на обломках разрушенного дома — все это Лектер выслушал спокойно.  
— Эта женщина безумна, — сказал он в конце. — Она не отдает себе отчет в том, что делает.  
— Том тоже не отдает себе отчет, — говорит Альбус.  
— Увы, Альбус, ваш рассказ говорит об обратном.  
На улице Альбус опять разглядывал одинокую фигурку миссис Фигг. Рядом с ней сидел кот. Или кошка? Но кем бы ни было это животное, оно не способно стереть одиночество сквиба. Альбус плотнее запахнул полы мантии. Ему было холодно. Рука болела — в последние недели боль преследовала его каждую минуту, но теперь она вроде бы стала острее. Скоро он умрет. И, если все получится, если он успеет разгадать секреты Тома, значит, он умрет не напрасно.

* * *

«Пророк» успел первым. Дамблдор узнал новость из газеты, а не от членов Ордена. Беллатриса Лестрейндж, угроза Британии номер два, убита в Лютном переулке. Ее тело нашли в разрушенном здании магазина «Горбин и Бэркс» рано утром. Соседи проснулись от шума, который напоминал взрыв. Волшебная палочка госпожи Лестрейндж была разломана на две половины и лежала рядом с её сердцем.  
Министр, Артур Уизли, Минерва и десятки менее значимых людей попытались выяснить у Дамблдора, причастен ли он к случившемуся. Их смутила жестокость, но они не представляли, все как на подбор, кто еще мог убить Беллатрису.  
Альбусу пришла в голову безумная мысль, что со смертью Беллатрисы может быть связан его «волшебный» доктор, но представлять себе Лектера разгуливающим по Лютному переулку было так же странно, как представить себе оплошность Пожирательницы, которая потерпела поражение в магазине темных артефактов.  
— Даже если вы не можете признаться в этом, Альбус, — сказала ему Минерва, выбрав момент, когда они были одни, — я хочу сказать, что восхищена вами. Нужно немало мужества на подобное. Она заслужила это.  
Он получил письмо с благодарностью от несчастной Августы. В письме Августа писала, что Невилл впервые за долгое время не видел кошмаров во сне. Мир вокруг Альбуса на целые сутки сошел с ума. Его поздравляли с тем, к чему он был непричастен, и эти поздравления, честные и искренние, были жуткими из-за того, что он видел на снимках, опубликованных «Пророком».  
— Вы чем-то взволнованы, — заметил Лектер перед очередным сеансом.  
Рассказ о произошедшем не отнял больше пяти минут, но совершенно не впечатлил доктора.  
— Разве вы не говорили на прошлой неделе, что она — ужасный человек и заслуживает смерти?  
Альбус почувствовал, как уходит земля из-под ног. Он говорил такое — это правда. Он сказал еще много ужасных вещей. И если записи, которые ведет Лектер, действительно существуют, а Визенгамот согласится принять доказательства маггла, у Альбуса возникнут большие проблемы.  
— Она не заслужила такого, — ответил Альбус.  
Искренне. Не для того, чтобы оправдать себя перед судом. Он помнил, какой была Белла. Он даже помнил, какой она могла бы стать.  
— Но вы считаете, что Том заслужил, — напомнил Лектер.  
— Том виноват в том, кем стала Беллатриса Лестрейндж.  
— Раз он виноват в этом, и вы вините себя в том, кем стал он сам, значит, то, что она сделала, тоже на вашей совести.  
— Вы так считаете?  
— Неважно, как считаю я, Альбус. Важно, что так считаете вы. Расскажите мне, чью еще вину вы взяли на себя.  
Альбусу пришлось думать очень долго, чтобы выбрать человека, которого он мог бы счесть похожим на Беллатрису.  
— Фенрир Сивый, — сказал он, наконец.  
— Интересное имя.  
— Он — оборотень. Он сделал оборотнями достойных людей.  
— Они перестали быть достойными?  
— Нет, — Альбус начал путаться. — Нет, Ремус Люпин сумел сохранить человечность.  
— Вы будто возносите её в абсолют, Альбус.  
— Кого?  
— Человечность. Именно человечность превратила Тома Риддла в того, кого вы хотите убить. Страх перед смертью, желание отсрочить неизбежное, обида на родителей и общество. Животное не испытывает всего этого. Единственное, что уберегает животное от смерти, — инстинкты. Том Риддл не похож на того, кто позволяет своим инстинктам взять верх.  
— На кого же он похож?  
— На человека, — Лектер взял со стола лакричную палочку. Оказывается, они остались у него в кабинете, но теперь были не в бумажной коробке, а в красивой вазе. — Его толкают на убийство мотивы человека. Жажда признания и желание победить смерть.  
— Разве это делает нас людьми?  
— Нас сделала людьми эволюция, — лакричная палочка в руке Лектера стала волшебной — Альбус поймал себя на мысли, что следит за ней, как за пассами фокусника.  
— Я говорю о том, что делает человека человечным, доктор.  
— Пока вы считаете, что Том Риддл утратил человечность, вы не сможете победить его. Вам придется признать, Альбус, что он остался человеком. Всегда был им и будет в тот момент, когда вы убьете его. И хотя вы назвали Фенрира Сивого оборотнем, полагаю, он такой же человек. Если у него есть способность превращаться в кого-то другого, это неплохой шанс, но вряд ли он использует его в полную силу.  
— О, доктор, вы недооцениваете его. Он использует свою способность так хорошо, как может. Он погубил достаточно волшебников и магглов. Если вам интересна человечность, в нем вы не найдете её.

* * *

Когда Альбуса вызвал на место преступления аврорат, он рассчитывал увидеть очередную жертву Пожирателей. Посреди леса, укрытый защитными чарами Министерства, лежал скелет. Свежие кости с остатками плоти были аккуратно уложены в позу спящего, а возле заново собранных ног осталась груда мяса. Внутренние органы, мышцы, волосы, ногти — безумный фарш, от вида которого Альбус пожалел, что привык плотно завтракать.  
— Кто мог сделать подобное?  
Альбус не сразу понял, что аврор обращается к нему.  
— Что? Кто мог… Кто это?  
— Вы не знаете? — взгляд аврора был мрачным, и Альбус никак не мог вспомнить, кто перед ним.  
— Нет, конечно, как я могу знать это? Вы видите то же, что и я? Кости и бесформенную кучу мяса?  
— Перед вами Фенрир Сивый, — ответил аврор и ушел заниматься своими делами.  
Там, в лесу, собралось так много волшебников, что для Пожирателей не составило бы труда отыскать с десяток лучших и уничтожить одним ударом. Но Пожирателей не было — только один, вернее то, что от него осталось.  
— Мясо и кости, — прошептал Альбус.  
Это было так по-человечески. В конечном счете Фенрир Сивый был человеком. Мясо и кости.  
Альбус пришел на очередной сеанс раньше назначенного и столкнулся у входа с другим клиентом. Это был старый иссохший человек с большим портфелем в руках. Голова его тряслась от болезни, а взгляд бесцельно блуждал по улочке в поисках дороги. Альбусу стало его жаль. Какая проблема может быть у такого человека? Забыл, где вставная челюсть?  
«Ты снова забываешь, сколько тебе лет, старик», — напомнил Альбус самому себе.  
— Разве вы не должны прийти завтра? — спросил Лектер, но позволил Альбусу войти.  
— Фенрир Сивый мертв, — с порога заявил Альбус, надеясь на реакцию. Как в тот раз с лакрицей, как в случае Омута, как в день, когда умерла Белла. Но ни тогда, ни теперь реакции не было.  
— Что ж, наверное, вас можно поздравить, — сказал Лектер.  
Альбус понял, что еще один сеанс нужно стереть из памяти доктора. Он займется этим, непременно, когда поймет, что маггл больше не приносит ему пользы, но пока память Лектера была слишком важна. Пусть он считает, что Беллатрису и Фенрира убивает его странный клиент, пока он не заявил в полицию, все в порядке. Потом это может привлечь нежелательное внимание, но с «потом» Альбус успеет справиться.  
— Его смерть была ужасна.  
— Что ж, думаю, это доказывает мою версию, — отозвался Лектер.  
— Не совсем понял вас, доктор.  
— Как, разве вы забыли? Вы утверждали, что такие, как он, — не люди. Я же считал и считаю, что они так же человечны, как мы с вами. И вот вас ужасает его смерть.  
— Если бы так погибло животное, я бы сожалел не меньше, — возразил Альбус.  
— Разве вы никогда не ели котлет?  
Альбус услышал грохот собственного сердца в тот момент и, просверлив взглядом Лектера, опять попытался понять, о чем он думает. Котлеты. Это должно быть сказано нарочно. Груда мяса, фарш — котлеты. Связь очевидна. Человек, который видел этот ужас, не сможет думать ни о чем больше. И Лектер знал. Он каким-то образом знал о том, что произошло.  
— Котлеты?  
— Бессмысленная жестокость по отношению к животным, — продолжил Лектер тем же ровным тоном. Ничто в нем не выдавало заинтересованности. — Разве вы никогда не ели мяса? Вы не кажетесь человеком, который отказался бы от этого по идеологическим соображениям.  
— Вы знали?  
— О чем? О вашей любви к мясным блюдам?  
— О том, _как_ он умер.  
— Человек, которого вы назвали оборотнем, с именем Фенрир Сивый? Вы говорите о нем?  
— Да, — отрезал Альбус.  
— Нет, я не знал, как он умер. Я до сих пор не знаю этого, зато я знаю, как вас потрясла его смерть.  
— Есть ли шанс, что вы лжете мне?  
Лектер долго молчал. Он взял в руки еще одну лакричную палочку, повертел ее, положил обратно, потом достал салфетку и вытер руки.  
— Вы обратились ко мне за помощью, Альбус. Я согласился выслушать вас и помочь. Уверяю вас, для этого я готов пойти на любые меры. Но если вы не способны доверять мне, наши беседы бессмысленны.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я поверил в эти совпадения? Я рассказываю вам о Беллатрисе и Фенрире, и на той же неделе находят их тела?  
— Вы хотите от меня того же самого, Альбус. Чтобы я поверил, что ваши истории и ваши поступки не связаны. Что Беллатрису и Фенрира убил кто-то еще. Не забудьте, что я обязан сообщить о готовящемся преступлении. В следующий раз, когда будете называть имена.

* * *

Чтобы разобраться в происходящем, Альбус нанял частного детектива-маггла. Информация, полученная от него, была печальной, но бесполезной. Доктор в юности действительно жил в Европе, его семья трагически погибла, сам он воспитывался в приюте, а впоследствии стал хирургом, но оставил одну практику ради другой. В Америке слава о нем разошлась далеко, а теперь исключительный специалист практиковал в Англии. Маггл-детектив уверял Альбуса, что методы доктора далеки от традиционных, и в этом Альбус готов был ему поверить. Нужно было расследование мага, но для таких вещей Альбусу требовался маг, которому можно было бы доверить то же самое, что он уже доверил Лектеру, и в этом случае само наличие Лектера в жизни Альбуса было бессмысленным. Тупик, узел, который не выйдет разрубить иначе, кроме как использовать чары в открытую.  
— Добрый вечер, доктор, — Альбус твердо решил, что в конце сеанса достанет палочку и погуляет по воспоминаниям Лектера вдоволь. Он оставил себе последний час для того, чтобы разобраться в проблемах.  
— Сегодня вы опоздали, — заметил Лектер. — Волнуетесь?  
— Министерство готовит крупномасштабную операцию, — ответил Альбус. Скрываться не было смысла. Через час доктор не вспомнит ни его, ни воспоминаний из Омута, ни даже собственного адреса, потому что будет далеко-далеко открывать новую практику в Австралии.  
— Вы будете участвовать в ней?  
— Нет, я, прежде всего, директор Хогвартса. Я останусь с учениками.  
— Раньше вы не рассказывали об этом. Мне показалось, это место для вас не играет большой роли.  
— Разве? Мне кажется, я все время о нем думаю.  
— В основном вы рассказываете о Томе, о Пожирателях Смерти, о Министерстве. Еще вы рассказывали о некоей миссис Фигг.  
— От нее я узнал о вас.  
— Вот как? Я подумал, вы прочли обо мне в газете.  
— Да, она дала мне ту самую газету.  
— Что ж, похоже, сейчас я узнал о вас больше, чем за все эти месяцы.  
«Он знает», — подумал Альбус. Его посетило чувство, что Лектер осведомлен о его планах.  
— Я привык работать в одиночку.  
— В одиночестве, Альбус, — поправил Лектер.  
— Это вынужденная мера.  
— Неужели среди ваших знакомых нет _ни одного_ волшебника, которому вы могли бы открыть правду?  
«Он…» — Альбус заставил себя не заканчивать мысль. По-настоящему не думать. Неожиданно, за один миг, он понял, что человек, сидящий перед ним, не только не позволяет ему заглянуть в собственный разум, но может рассматривать разум клиента с легкостью, которую не дает один лишь навык легилименции.  
— Среди тех, с кем я мог бы поговорить, нет, — ответил он.  
— Представим, на минуту, что вы могли бы поговорить _с любым_ волшебником, — продолжил Лектер. — В этом случае — что вы сказали бы ему?  
— Мне нужна помощь. Я не могу понять, я не знаю, где он спрятал крестражи.  
Альбус опасался, что это будет момент, когда Лектер откроет настоящее лицо, достанет палочку и с глухим смехом напомнит Альбусу, что Том Риддл не является самой страшной ошибкой в его жизни. Есть еще одна, та, о которой он не расскажет даже доктору Лектеру, который способен творить чудеса. Но Лектер подошел к столу, взял стопку листов бумаги и принес Альбусу.  
На листах были эскизы. Места, предметы, портреты людей. Понять, о чем идет речь, можно было без дополнительных вопросов, но Альбус решил, что должен задать их.  
— Как вы поняли это?  
— Смерть девочки, — ответил Лектер. Лектер? — Дневник — первый крестраж. Он не был уверен, все произошло спонтанно, он боялся, что ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, попытался взять все в свои руки, но понял, что не готов. Второе убийство далось проще, он оправдал его ненавистью. Больше всего он ненавидел родителей, отца, если точнее. Убить мать он не мог. Этот крестраж вы уже нашли, когда вы говорите о его родителях, вы касаетесь руки. Находка не была удачной, не так ли? Третье убийство было обычным. Ему было все равно, кого убивать, он стал бы искать жертву, которую легко скрыть. Я бы поставил на маггла, но это мог быть волшебник, которого никто не будет искать. С предметом все еще проще. Посмотрите на свою школу, профессор. Вам нужны символы. Нечто, покрытое тайной, но при этом у всех на слуху. Легенды, меньшего его эго не выдержит.  
— Вы считаете, их три?  
— Дневник, кольцо — их вы уже одолели, если это слово уместно в вашем случае. Мальчик, но его вам жаль. Символы школы, которая отвергла его. Три или четыре — это решайте сами. Последний он держит возле себя, потому что смерть идет за ним по пятам, и он боится даже на секунду выпустить бессмертие.  
— Это всё? — палочка была подготовлена, умелые эскизы лежали в его руке.  
— Полагаю, для меня — это всё, Альбус, — ответил Лектер.  
— Для вас?  
— Вы показали мне, что умеете работать с воспоминаниями. Наверняка вы можете заставить меня забыть о том, что произошло сегодня. Что происходило неделями. Я прав?  
Альбус утвердительно кивнул. Так даже лучше — они попрощаются.  
— Работать с вами было интересно, — сказал Лектер. — За последние годы вы, пожалуй, самый интересный случай в моей практике. Если позволите, напоследок я дам вам совет. Не в моих правилах расставаться так с клиентами, но я дал вам все, что вы хотели, и теперь хочу убедиться, что это не навредит вам.  
— Совет? Пожалуйста, я буду только рад, — улыбнулся Альбус.  
— Вы привыкли считать, что ситуация находится у вас под контролем. Вы привыкли думать, что отвечаете за все, что происходит в мире. За вашего ученика, за всех ваших учеников. Жизнь будет намного приятнее, когда вы позволите себе признать, что ничто в ней не подвластно вашему контролю, Альбус. Том Риддл, Белла, Фенрир, Гарри Поттер — все они стали теми, кем стали, благодаря собственному выбору. Как и вы. И, раз это прощание, Альбус, я хотел бы сказать, хотя вы можете не поверить мне, мне понравился человек, с которым я разговаривал, сидя в этом кресле.  
Лектер сел в кресло, закрыл глаза и скрестил пальцы замком, ожидая, что произойдет дальше. Альбус достал волшебную палочку. Ему пришлось для начала использовать защитные чары, чтобы скрыть вмешательство от вездесущего Министерства. Теперь у него была возможность уничтожить зло — доктор Лектер действительно сотворил чудо. Он оказался странным, он был опасно открыт жестоким вещам, а его философия оставляла желать лучшего, но его поступок, скорее всего, спасет много жизней.  
— Прощайте, — сказал Альбус, накладывая заклятье забвения. Потом вышел из кабинета и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь.

* * *

История с доктором Лектером почти сразу отошла в прошлое, новой заботой стала работа с Северусом, подготовка Ордена, переписка с Министерством по поводу завещания. Альбус готовился к смерти, и если раньше эта подготовка была приправлена мрачным ощущением безнадежной потери, теперь он почти радовался, что сможет отдохнуть. Фоукс, роняя перья, глядел на хозяина с укоризной, но Альбус улыбался в ответ. Он сделал почти всё, что нужно.  
— Что ж, миссис Фигг, этот доктор, которого вы посоветовали мне, действительно творит чудеса, — Альбус знал, что необходимо подчистить все хвосты. Замести следы полностью, чтобы никто, даже отдаленно причастный к их разговорам, не смог потом вспомнить несоответствия. Но разве он может оставить ее без благодарности. Пусть даже речь идет о благодарности, которую она не сможет вспомнить.  
— Какой доктор? — удивилась старушка. Она налила Альбусу третью кружку чая, каждый раз извиняясь, что забыла о гостеприимности.  
Альбус подумал, что нужно прекращать воздействие. Есть люди, подобные доктору Лектеру. Они могут защитить себя от волшебства. И есть люди, подобные миссис Фигг, которая чувствует магию на большом расстоянии. В этом был ее основной талант и проклятье.  
— Доктор Лектер, которого вы посоветовали мне, — напомнил Альбус, терпеливо ожидая, пока она вспомнит.  
— Я вам ничего не советовала, профессор, — улыбнулась старушка. — Наверное, вы с кем-то перепутали меня.  
На собственную память Альбус не жаловался — она не подводила его еще ни разу. Он попрощался с миссис Фигг и отправился к дому доктора Лектера.  
Дом был самым обычным, табличка с именем владельца на нем была выполнена в том же стиле, что на соседних домах. На ней было выведено: «Мистер Смит». Альбус постучал.  
Ему открыл старик с трясущейся головой, которого он запомнил одним из клиентов доктора. Старик рассеянно смотрел прямо на Альбуса, но, казалось, не видел его.  
— Кто вы? — спросил старик.  
— Доктор Лектер принимает здесь? — спросил Альбус, стараясь говорить громче.  
— Кто?! — крикнул старик.  
— Доктор Лектер, — впрочем, он уже знал, что услышит. Озарение пришло почти мгновенно.  
«Жизнь будет намного приятнее, когда вы позволите себе признать, что ничто в ней не подвластно вашему контролю, Альбус», — вспомнил он.  
Связаться с руководством Нурменгарда оказалось очень просто. Они ответили на его запрос официальным письмом и личным визитом чопорного волшебника.  
— Заключенный чувствует себя хорошо, — заявил волшебник. — Жалоб от него не поступало, ведется наблюдение.  
«Ничто в ней не подвластно вашему контролю», — снова вспомнил Альбус. Интересно, если он попросит визита в Нурменгард, сможет ли он убедить их, что они охраняют _не того_ волшебника? Есть ли в камере хоть кто-то? Такой же безнадежно больной старик, готовый жить в любых условиях, как тот, что поселился на Тисовой улице?  
Кому Альбус может рассказать об этом? Министру? Смешно. Северусу? Смешно втройне. Что остается сделать? Уничтожить Волдеморта и умереть. Он стар — так стар, что даже это приключение не заставило его предпринять что-то стоящее. Начать новую охоту, найти _настоящего_ заключенного. Неужели он не провел в заключении ни дня? Почему же не было преступлений? Почему общество магов до сих пор в тени? Или он отказался от идей?  
Он вспомнил вырезки из американских газет, исчезновение Каркарова, преподавателей Бобатон, смерть Беллатрисы, Фенрира. Нет, преступления были. Конечно, они были, и если бы только Альбус мог мыслить трезво, он сложил бы их вместе. У него была цель — волшебники, которые обладали большим потенциалом, но расходовали его _напрасно_. Он не отказался от своих идей, напротив, изменил их. Ему больше не нужны соратники, последователи. Разве что в качестве источника силы. Наверняка есть заклинание более страшное, чем обряд крестража. Что-то на порядок серьезнее, с чем Альбус уже не успеет справиться.  
Он сидел в кабинете директора, разглядывая эскизы. Теперь Геллерт рисует. Чаша Пенелопы, Медальон Салазара, Диадема Ровены — фантастические вещи, легенды. Найти их, и с Волдемортом будет покончено. Тогда можно будет спокойно умереть. Пусть с новой проблемой разбираются молодые. Он не может исправить все ошибки, которые совершил.  
— Альбус, я получила записку для вас, — Минерва казалась взволнованной.  
Раскрывая сложенный втрое аккуратный лист бумаги для писем, Альбус чувствовал, что у него трясутся обе руки. Он чувствовал старость и злость.  
«Считай это прощальным подарком, старый друг».  
Минерва, наконец, не выдержала:  
— Он мертв, — ее лицо светилось радостью. Был только один человек, чьей смерти она могла желать так искренне.  
— Тело… — он хотел спросить — изуродовано, но не смог. Это могло показаться подозрительным.  
— Сердце, — сказала Минерва. — Они говорят, у него не хватало сердца.  
«Не хватало сердца — горькая ирония», — подумал Альбус. Вслух он не стал говорить ничего.  
Тома Риддла нашли в Отделе Тайн. В кабинете, где проводили плановую уборку, нашли тело — оно тело лежало в центре, окруженное кольцами гигантской змеи. Нагини. У змеи не было головы.

* * *

Спустя несколько дней, оторвавшись от срочных дел, Альбус добрался до дома доктора снова. Убедить старичка впустить его внутрь не составило труда, казалось, тот плохо представляет себе, где находится. У него было достаточно еды, возможность связаться с соседями, и жил он неплохо по собственным меркам, что свидетельствовало о _человечности_ доктора.  
На полках остались книги.  
«Считай это прощальным подарком», — вспомнил Альбус.  
Он подошел к рабочему столу доктора и посмотрел на страницу, которая была заложена аккуратным алым пером.  
Феникс.  
«Гипотетическая возможность поглощения магической силы примитивным образом, через поглощение плоти, была неоднократно доказана рядом крупных исследователей. Хотя ряд теоретиков считает невозможной передачу магического потенциала, практические опыты доказывают обратное. Необходимой составляющей остается смерть донора, что заводит в тупик…»  
Альбус отшатнулся от стола. Перо выпало у него из рук.  
Феникс.  
«Считай это прощальным подарком». 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
